exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus Resistance
The Venusian Resistance, known informally as merely “The Resistance”, is the name used to denote the collection of Venusian resistance movements that fought against the Neosapien Commonwealth occupational forces of Venus and its local viceroy, General Draconis, from 2119-2121 A.D. History With Venus equaling 80% of Earth’s mass in addition to having an extremely smaller population than Earth, comprised almost entirely of middle-class farmers along with some military families, a small Neosapien population, and a small aristocracy made up of politicians, corporate terraformers, agronomists, and others from the science community; it was lightly defended and easy to conquer. Venus did have an Exofleet battle group assigned to protect the planet but it was deployed to the outer planets during the Pirate Clans War. At the time, the only standing militaries were Exofleet and the Pirate Clans, therefore not many planetary forces were left behind to protect Venus. Formation and Beginning The Venusian Resistance were small groups of armed men and women representing a broad range of ages, social classes, and occupations. Governor General Phaeton’s conquest campaign Operation Destiny of the Homeworlds did not call for the extermination of Terrans. General Draconis, local viceroy and commander of all Neosapien Forces on Venus, used scorched earth tactics to eradicate any opposition to the newly established Neosapaien Commonwealth. Consequently, this led to a planet wide famine that killed off a majority of the civilian population. The resulting resistance movement was savage, brutal, and fearless. In the end, this may have caused more problems for the Venusian Occupational Forces since the scorched earth tactics seemed to have “kicked the hornet’s nest” rather than completely subdue the small population. Warfare The scorched earth tactics by General Draconis led to limited resources for the Venus Resistance. Most of their early operations were “hit-and-run” operations to get basic life sustaining supplies that were not available. A major problem was that the resistance movement was driven to the verge of starvation. Early on, they used small arms, explosives, and jetpacks as their main arsenal. This was the direct opposite of the Earth Resistance, which had easier access to Neosapien arsenals and military bases. After their first contact with the Exofleet in 2120 A.D., they were supplied regularly by the Exofleet, not only with field rations but weapons as well. Thereafter, they were able to capture and equip themselves with E-frames, making them an extremely dangerous group not only to the Neosapiens but to the Exofleet as well. Liberation In 2121 A.D., Venus was successfully liberated from Neosapien Control, making it the second terrestrial planet to be liberated, in the campaign known as the Third Battle of Venus. Prior to its liberation, the Venus Resistance was used extensively, along with the assistance of the E-Frame unit Able Squad, as reconnaissance to gather intelligence regarding all Neosapien military bases, installations, outposts, troop numbers, etc. The liberation was successful and decisive in the favor of Exofleet as the Neosapien Venus Fleet was, as of 2120 A.D., comprised entirely of ships from the Neosapien Earth Fleet. The original Venus Fleet had been destroyed by the GRAF Shield. The weakness of Draconis’ forces was shown when he ordered an immediate withdrawal to Vesta following the landing of the Jumptroops. Post Liberation Rebuilding of Venus began immediately after its liberation with the help of the Venusian populace, resistance and the Exofleet-Pirate Clan Alliance. The agricultural infrastructure began to resurrect itself from extinction as well as becoming a safe haven for all terrans in the solar system. Some resistance cells remained active as they were intent on exacting revenge for all of the atrocities committed by the Neosapiens during Venus’ occupation. One cell in particular, led by Krueger, kidnapped Neosapien ExoTrooper Marsala in attempt to ransom the Exofleet into expelling all the Neosapiens from the Exofleet and Venus. Additionally, they demanded that all Neosapiens be placed in the slave camps that had been created on Venus for Terrans. If those demands were not met, they would begin to exterminate all Neosapiens on Venus. This particular cell was stopped by Able Squad and Marsala rescued. Personnel *Venus Resistance Commander James Burns (†) *Krueger (†) Category:Faction